The present invention relates to a carrying case for a canoe, and more particularly to a carrying case which may be detachably yet firmly secured to the interior of the canoe.
Providing containers to carry supplies for canoes is a technology which developed coincident with the original development of the canoe itself.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,488 discloses a device in which an insulator container is wedged within the body of the canoe. This requires a forcing action and could possibly damage the canoe, and there is always the possiblity that the container will be dislodged.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,289 discloses a watertight compartment that is mentioned as assisting in the flotation devices attachable, but it is small, lies across the center of the canoe and does not have the strong attachment set forth in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,172,974 is also another example of an early water and airtight container which may be placed in the fore or aft of the canoe.
Accordingly, it is among the objects of the present invention to provide an improved carrying case for a canoe.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a carrying case for a canoe which will have a sufficiently large cubic volume to carry meaningful supplies.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a strong, positive detachable means for securing the case to the canoe so that it will not be dislodged when the canoe is subject to violent forces, or overturned.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a device which simply and inexpensively provides a watertight seal so that if the canoe is overturned, no type of damage will come to the items stored in the interior of the case.
Still yet a further object of the invention is to provide a carrying case which is large enough to provide a stabilizing force for the canoe.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device of the character described which will include the flotation characteristics of the canoe and, should the canoe be overturned, will significantly reduce the amount of water remaining in the canoe after it is righted.